Because That's What Love Is
by CrispyBaconbits
Summary: Post T6 oneshot. They're both more human then most people, but they still have a lot to learn. And they'll do that together. LarsxAlisa, with a minor Violet cameo!


_**A/N:** Hey all! It's been a long time since I've written so I feel a bit rusty but I decided to start getting back into it. So here's a Lars and Alisa fic, since I know that this pair seems to be seriously lacking on here. P.S - I know that Alisa uses some contractions in this story. I did so on purpose because I like to think that she only uses them when her emotions really break through. I hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

Lars sat in a gigantic room by himself with his arms folded across his chest. In front of him were many different LCD monitors, each displaying a specific part of the world that Jin had torn apart whilst being in charge. Of course, Lars understood why Jin had to do what he did, but that didn't mean it wasn't selfish. Jin had single-handedly thrown much of the world into complete chaos so that he could rid himself of the devil gene. The more he thought about it, the more Lars realized how different he was from Jin. He would never say it, but he thought of himself as selfless. There was a reason why he was always on the front lines with his unit on the battlefield, and there was a reason why he hated that he wasn't with Tougou at the time of his death. It was because Lars knew, without a doubt in his mind, that he would give his life for any of them in a second. He had never cared about his own safety in battle, and perhaps that was a bit reckless of him. But the way he saw it, his comrades were safe and that was all that mattered.

That was why Lars hated thinking about the times when he had to abandon this morality to achieve a greater good. There were many instances in which he would be forced to put himself first so that in the end he could prevent danger to the rest of the innocent. It was a complex; the way his personality conflicted and yet complimented his job at the same time never failed to give him more than a few headaches. Maybe that was another reason why he was compulsively trying to get into the fight and protect others at the same time – it never gave his mind any time for wandering.

Because when Lars's mind wandered, his worst memories would come back to haunt him.

It had been a year. A year since Jin had thrown himself into that bottomless pit with that monster. A year since he had been made the new official head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. A year since he had dedicated himself to cleaning up Jin's mess.

It had been a year since he lost Alisa.

Many, perhaps even all of the Violet Systems staff knew Lars on a friendly basis now. Despite his position, and due to his reluctance to sit around watching everyone else do work, Lars often found himself going back to check on Alisa's condition every 2 weeks or so. Lee wasn't always there; Lars assumed he was working on Combot, a top secret weapon that Lee had confided in Lars about a year ago. It was supposedly so secret that Lee had resorted to working on it in his own personal lab in the Bahamas.

The phone suddenly rang, and Lars was grateful to finally be jolted from his pointless musings.

"Sir, I have Violet Systems on the line."

Lars perked up a bit. Due to him always visiting, Violet Systems usually didn't call him about Alisa. He assumed this was important.

"I can take it."

"Lars?" It was Lee's voice. This was definitely important.

"Lee, it is good to hear your voice."

He heard the silver-haired man chuckle on the other line, "You as well. I've just returned here, and I've some good news for you."

Even though he was alone, Lars kept a stoic look on his face despite his now elevated heartbeat. His anticipation however, was not so easily concealed.

"She's finally repaired?"

"Maybe you should come see for yourself."

"Thank you, Lee. I will be down there right away."

The next 20 minutes were a blur. A change of clothes, declining an offer to be transported by helicopter, orders to not call his cell by any means, among other things. But soon, Lars was headed down to Violet Systems in his simple black SUV. He had opted to keep it as a reminder of who he was before he had become the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. He also longed to see Alisa constantly staring out the passenger window, mesmerized by the world she still had to learn so much about. And he realized that there was much he didn't know as well. As he drove, Lars tried to think back to when he had enough time to actually experience all the wonders that the world offered. He had never been able to go "out on the town", and his idea of fun was playing cards or the occasional drink with his Tekken Force operatives. Lars realized that he too had a lot to experience too in the world.

And so he decided that he and Alisa would learn together.

As he pulled into Violet Systems, Lars couldn't help but smile. And he really didn't try to fight it either. It made him seem human, and he liked the idea of being the only head of the Mishima Zaibatsu that appeared that way.

As soon as he walked in he was greeted by a man who he assumed was Lee Chaolan, but could also be his weird twin brother that had a strange taste in clothes and liked to dye his hair purple.

"Ah Lars!" The man spoke in English.

"Lee? Is that you?" Lars replied, also in English.

Apparently broken out of his disguise by Lars's slightly accented English, Lee chuckled and reverted back to Japanese.

"Oh, yes. Apologies, I am still in my Violet persona."

"Do I want to know?"

"Best if we just move on. And yes, I dye my hair quite frequently. Well, shall we?"

The purple-haired Lee led Lars to a rather spacious elevator that went all the way to the top floor of Violet Systems. On the ride up the two chatted about Lars's new position, a topic he was at first reluctant to speak about. They were still talking as they exited the elevator.

"I just think that it's not all its hyped up to be you know? I just find myself utterly bored most of the time now that for once the world isn't in chaos. I guess I should be happy about that, and I am, but I wish it was more exciting sometimes."

"That is the dilemma of a decorated soldier. I truly believe they are unrivaled at what they are meant to do, but not much else, no offense."

Lars chuckled, "Its fine, I think you might be right about that. We're stubborn; we don't like new things. I think I'd like to change that though. Experience the world more, expand my interests."

Lee simply replied, "Excellent!" as they walked into a nicely lit room.

It wasn't anything Lars expected it to be, to be honest. The room wasn't at all complex; it didn't have any fancy machinery, nor was there any scientists maintaining anything. There was however one thing that did stick out to Lars extremely well.

She was looking out the window, down at the bustling city beneath her. Her pink hair looked as flowing as ever, its two shades seeming to complement each other more than Lars remembered, the white flowers back where they belonged. Her dress looked so elegant and yet so unique. Lars knew that on anyone else it would just look awkward, but on her, it was perfect. Lars started toward her, and noticed that Lee was nowhere to be seen. He smiled to himself. The man was one of the most gracious he'd ever met.

"I am truly amazed at the human race sometimes, Mr. Chaolan. This window assures me that your capabilities in architectural design are almost limitless. I am very glad I have received the chance to see it again."

Lars grinned to himself, finding it cute how she had not yet realized it was him in the room.

"Would you like to see more of it?"

Instantly, Alisa turned around at the different, yet familiar voice. When she saw his face, her eyes widened and she beamed at him. "Lars!"

She ran towards him then, enveloping him in a fierce hug. He wrapped his arms around her too, finding it impossible not to smile. He didn't feel like stopping anyway. Eventually, they broke apart, although Alisa was still gently holding onto his arm.

"I have missed you so much Lars. I thought I would never see you again."

The last part sounded a bit solemn as Alisa lowered her head down slightly. Immediately, Lars tilted it back up gently to look at her beautiful green eyes again.

"I've missed you too, Alisa. Not a day went by that I didn't think of you."

Her smile returned at this new information, "Truly?"

Lars let out a small laugh, "Of course."

She hugged him again, this time closer, more intimate.

"It really is wonderful to see you again. It's all I wanted."

And as he returned her embrace again, Lars realized that the last sentence didn't seem as formal as Alisa usually spoke. It seemed more natural, more human. It was one of only a handful of times Lars had heard her speak this way, and the first time it had been in a happier setting. The last time was before she had shut down, a memory Lars fiercely tried to forget on many occasions. And he decided he never wanted to experience anything that painful again.

"See the world with me."

Alisa pulled away and cocked her head slightly at him, "I'm afraid I don't understand Lars."

Lars looked at her seriously; his eyes were burning with determination.

"Alisa, when I almost lost you a year ago, I decided that I didn't want to be someone who always has an objective. I thought back to driving with you in our SUV, and noticing how you always looked out the window, captivated by the world around you. I want to be like that, Alisa. I want to be able to look at the world the way you do."

He walked away from her, towards the window overlooking the city.

"I don't want to just do what I'm good at anymore. It's not fulfilling for me. Life is not a set pathway going to a certain destination. You have to build your own roads and travel them yourself. I believe that is the only way to really live. Maybe that's why I feel so discontented all the time. There's always been something missing from my life, and I'm determined to find out what it is and what I'm really meant to do."

Lars turned back to Alisa, who was simply smiling back at him, enchanted by his speech.

"I would like you to do this with me Alisa. I want you to experience a life without orders. You deserve to live the way you want, and do the things you like to do. And I promise that whatever that might be, I will support you. That's what two people who really mean a lot to each other do."

He walked up to her and took her hand in his, looking deep into her eyes once more.

"That's what love is."

Lars honestly had no idea what Alisa felt at that moment, and he felt anxious suddenly as she closed her eyes. But then he felt her grip on his hand tighten, and he noticed there were tears running down her face.

_Alisa, the android who supposedly had no feelings and no purpose other than being someone's puppet, was crying._

Lars took a moment to adjust to the situation. He didn't even think Alisa was capable of doing such a thing, yet she was also constantly amazing him with her increasingly human qualities.

"Alisa..."

And she looked up at him then, the tears still silently falling, and yet there was a smile on her face. She placed her hand gently on his chest.

"You're the only one who can make me feel..."

She brought her face closer.

"...I think that's what love is."

And then finally, as if it was long overdue, their kissing. It has meaning, so much meaning, but it isn't passionate. It's innocent, like her.

And it's not hurried, because they both know that this is the first of many. They have so many new experiences awaiting them, and so many new things to learn. And they will do that together.

Because that's what love is.

The End


End file.
